The Beast Within
by Diablo-the-Fallen
Summary: Living your whole life as a caged animal, seen as nothing but a potential weapon. It's not an easy life, but it's one he has lived through. Being able to escape due to the efforts of his family, he lives on for them. A silent man, who hides a deadly beast within himself. You'd best hope the beast isn't hungry when it's unleashed...because if it is...no one will survive.
1. Prologue

**A Dangerous Meeting...**

**So this story idea is one that will be more mental abuse and struggle with the Main Character, my OC who you all will meet in this chapter. With that said, let's get started on this new story!**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

In the small town of Kuoh, namely Kuoh Academy, walked many of it's students. Within the Old School Building, sat the Occult Research Club. This club included Rias, the club President, Akeno the Vice-President, and then the other members, Kiba, Koneko and Issei who was the newest member.

They may look like normal human beings, but everyone within this room were Devils, one of the three head factions within the Supernatural world. With them, came the Angels and Fallen Angels. Even then, there are more creatures living in the shadows. Youkai, Succubi, Incubi, and so many more.

"So, President, what's this meeting been called for." Akeno, Rias' first and only Bishop, asked, as she stood at Rias' stide. She may be Rias' Bishop, but she had acted the role until Rias gained an actual Queen piece.

"So, we've recieved word from the Arch Duke that an F-Class Stray has his away here in Kuoh, right at the dege of town. It will be our job to take care of it." Rias explained, turning to Issei. "Issei, this will be your way to see how us Devils handle these types of missions. I want you to stay on the side lines, okay?"

"Yes, President!" Issei exclaimed.

The group soon moved out, heading towards the edge of Kuoh Town, where it was mainly forests and a few caves. As they came closer and closer to the area, Koneko soon smelled something different.

"Blood..." She said. Usually, she smell around the area would be of water, flowers, and tree's, but now the blood was invading her nose.

"Are you certain, Koneko?" Rias asked to double check.

"No doubt about it, the smell of blood...it's covering the area over there." Koneko pointed to their right, so they walked over. As they got closer, the smell started to get to them as well.

"What could have caused this?" Kiba asked, blood entering his vision. Many of the tree's and dirt below were fully covered in the liquid.

"Most likely from the Stray, stay alert." Rias said with caution. Kiba summoned a blade, as lightning danced within Akeno's palm. Koneko tightened her gloves, as Rias kept Issei close to her, since he was very inexperienced.

As they got farther within the area, they suddenly felt a strong aura close by.

"You sense that?" Akeno asked.

"Yea. Remember, stay close together. Kiba at the rear, Koneko at our left, Akeno at our right, Issei stay with me." Rias gave out her instructions.

[Yes, President]

Soon enough, the group came upon a light filled cave. The group moved in to see a gruesome sight. Blood covered every inch of the cave. Bodies were laid out everywhere, more so corpses than anything. Body parts seperated from their respective bodies.

"Oh. My. God." Issei muttered at the sight. The rest managed to keep their composure, before they saw a live body. He was sitting on a huge boulder at the back of the cave. He seemed to be chewing on something. It definitely wasn't a human body part, as it looked like the meat of an animal.

The figure had very dirty blonde hair, to the point it looked black and dark red eye's. His hair as long, covering his right eye, as most of it was put up in a messy ponytail. He is wearing a dirty grey cloacked that is terribly sewn together. Under the cloak is a black kimono with white markings over it. A blade can be seen under the cloak attached to his waist. He is also bare foot, with a few bandages over his legs and forearms. He also has a dark brown

"Excuse me." Rias cautiously moved closer, telling the rest of her peerage to stay back with a gesture of her hand. The young man slowly looked up, throwing the piece of meat to the side. Rias stayed calm, even after his dark gaze fell on her. "Was all of this death your cause?" She asked, keeping her distance.

-What if they were?-

The mans mouth didn't move, but he was able to talk.

"Is there somethng wrong with your moth?" Rias asked, taking quick notice of this.

-I lack vocal cords, so I use magic to speak. Now what do you want?- He asked with a cold tone. Kiba seemed to take offense, and went to move forward. He stopped however when Rias put a hand out to stop.

"We were ordered to take out a Stray Devil within his perimeter. I don't sense any demonic energy within you, so I'm quite certain you are not the Stray in the area. Have you seen any signs of it?" Rias explained and asked.

-Hmmm? A Stray. Oh, you mean that one?-

The man pointed towards the left wall of the cave. They all grew wide eyed at the mutilated corpse of the Stray Devil.

-He was invading my area, so I did what I had to do. Sorry if I took your kill- The man said, standing up straight. He gave a short crack of the neck, as he crossed his arms.

"I see...I suppose I could let this go, but if you could..."

-What?-

"Just what are you doing living here in this cave?" Rias asked. As she looked at the young man, he definitely didn't have any money on him, and he didn't smell all too great.

-That's for me to know...and for you to not-

The young man said.

"Understandable. Well...would you like to come with us? You could have a nice bath." Rias asked, the man tilting his head.

-A...bath?- The man asked with a confused look on his face.

"You...don't know what a bath is?" Rias asked in shock. The rest of the ORC were also very shocked.

-I...haven't known many things in life...all I've ever known...is battle, and survival- The young man said. Rias looked him over closely. She quickly noticed the blade under his grey cloak.

'A swordsman? More likely his main weapon of choice.' Rias thought to herself. Rias then noticed how the man was looking over all of her peerage. First he looked towards Akeno.

-Fallen Angel and Human Hybrid turned Devil and Fallen Angel Hybrid from her aura- Then Koneko. -A Nekoshou turned Devil- Then Kiba. -A former Human turned Devil with pure hatred filling his heart.- Then Issei -A human turned Devil with a low-tier Sacred Gear with a lust filled heart- And finally Rias. -A Pure-Blooded Devil, with the Power of Destruction, a heart filled with pride, yet determination. One of the few Devils who is kind-hearted and knows when to keep her pride under control-

They all looked shocked at his words, as Issei seemed to be a bit angered.

"Low-tier!? I'll show you low-tier!" The young man tilted his head at the exclamation, as a small gauntlet appeared on his left hand. It was white in color, with a single gold jewel in the middle.

-Hmmm. A low tier Sacred Gear that holds the power of the low classed Dragon Viserion. Allows the user to control flames to a certain extent. If trained well, the user could go to nearly the level of a Longinus-

"I'll show you!"

"Issei, stop this instant!" Rias ordered, but they went on deaf ears.

The young man looked at the rushing perverted idiot with a tilt of his head, before doing the 'bring it' motion with his hand. That only angered the young Devil, who cocked his fist back. As he got closer, he was suddenly stopped.

**WHOOOOSH!**

Black flames surrounded the area, stopping Issei in his tracks. Everyone else looked in shock, no more than Rias.

'Those flames...where have I heard of them before?' She thought to herself, as the flames slowly faded away.

Everyone watched as the man began to sway back and forth, before he fell unconscious. He began to fell forward, but Rias got to him and caught him.

"So...what are we going to do with him?"

"We'll take him back to the clubroom, get him some rest in a comfortable bed. Issei." Rias spoke, her tone when she for her pawn very strict.

"Y-Yes, ma'am!

"We're going to be having a long discussion when we get back to the clubroom. Akeno, if you would be so kind as to clean this up and meet up with us?"

"Of course, President." Akeno bowed, as the rest left for the ORC clubroom.

~~~ Next Day - Morning ~~~

The young man awoke slowly, looking around his surroundings. He was in a simple white wall painted room. He looked downwards to see himself in a nice full sized bed, fit with brown sheets.

Before he could get up, the door opened. He looked towards it, to see Rias Gremory.

"I see you're awake. That's good." Rias said with a smile. The young man looked at her hands, to see neatly folded clothes. "Ah, I decided to give your clothing a little wash and get you a fresh new pair. Don't worry, I didn't peak at your body." Rias said with a smile.

The young man titled his head, before lifting the covers for himself to see, now seeing that he was in fact nude. Rias went to the edge of the bed, setting the clothing down.

"The others are all at classes right now, so it's only us two. Come out to the clubroom so we can talk." The man simply nodded, before she closed the door behind her. The young man slowly got changed after taking a calm shower. He did seem to have a bit of confusion to some of the stuff, but he got it done. For instantce, he had tried to drink the shampoo and conditioner, which was the worst possible idea. His hair was now it's natural golden blonde locks, most of it now out of his face.

He now wore a dark green hoodie with red sleeves over the Kuoh Academy male student top, with black trousers and simple black shoes.

The young man walked out of the room, seeing Rias sat at her desk. She turned to him, and quickly took notice of the change in his look.

"Well don't you look nice when all cleaned up. Come, have a seat. I prepared some tea, though it may not be as good as Akeno's." Rias said, taking a seat on one of the couches. The young man took the other, taking a sip of the cup of tea.

-It's...good-

"Well thank you. So, may I ask a few questions?" The young man nodded. "Well I suppose I should ask your name first of all."

-My name...I don't have one-

"Don't have one? Then myabe I could give you one..." Rias seemed to begin thinking. "Oka, from the japanese term Okami, I think it sounds nice. Are you fine with that?"

The young man looked down, before giving a small happy, smile.

-That'll do...Oka, that's my name now-

"Good to hear. Now, how did you end up in that forest? You obviously ended up there for quite some time. So are you willing to explain it to me?"

-I can remember parts of things I've been through. I'll tell you what I can. I feel like I can trust you, even after this small time we've known one another. It does help that I can see people's inner souls-

"Inner souls?"

-It'd be better if I explained it in full. From what I can remember, I was taken from my home as a baby, I don't even remember the faces of my parents, nor if I had any siblings. I was taken to a secret labratory, where me and a bunch of other children were experimented on. We were being made into weapons. The guy at the top of the food chain, I was his prized possession. He tested on me the most, and...did certain things to me. What he did, I'd...rather not talk about it. I was one of the few that tried to fight back with...one of the others, and soon enough, I couldn't take it. All of the other children fought them back so I could escape. Ever since...I've been moving from city to city, country to country, before I landed in Kuoh just a few weeks ago. Just yesterday, you all found me- Oka finished.

"I see...it seems you went through quite a bit. I guess that's a thing with most of my family members. I'd rather not got into their pasts, but you can ask them whenever you want. My next question, if you know battle, what are you capable of doing?"

-Well...I'm quite diversed in many different styles. I know swordplay, I can also use a small bit of magic, and was taught martial arts, typically more of the kicking style-

"Interesting, so you can also be seen as an all-rounder, that's the term correct?"

-It could be called many things, but yes, all-rounder works-

"Alright, final question. What's your goal in life?"

-Not gonna ask me to join your little peerage?-

"Hehe, that's entirely up to you if you wish for that. If you want, I can give you a few days to think it over, but to my question." Rias stated.

-...If there's any mission I have, then...I have two. One, I wanna find out who my family is, and seonc...find out what happened to my friends at the bastards lab. I need to know if they're safe. Out of all of them, I had two friends, they were the one's I was closest to. Mio, and...my best friend...Taimou. Even then, I just wanna know if they're safe and out of harms way. That's all I want-

Oka took another sip out of his tea.

"Is that all you want?" Rias asked.

-Yes...that's it. There's nothing else I live for at this point-

"If that's the case, then I'll do whatever I can to help you complete these goals." Rias suddenly said, shocking Oka as she stood up, giving him a soft smile. "Let's reintroduce ourselves. My name is Rias Gremory, it's a pleasure to meet you Oka."

* * *

**And that's the prologue of The Beast Within. This story is different than my other, as it is a single pairing story. I do want to start one more story, which is a rewriting of my Saiyan story. If you wish to see it, let me know with a review. **

**Pairing: Oka x Rias Gremory**

**In this story, Rias will be different from her Canon counterpart. Hopefully that will make her more enjoyable to see in the story. **

**Until next time...**

**Have a good one!**


	2. Living a New Life

**Living a New Life**

**From now on, Oka's speech will be in quotations, but remember that he speaks with magic, and also uses illusion magic to make it seem like his mout is moving.**

* * *

For Oka, the last few days hadn't been so bad. Rias had wondered if he had any education, and once he denied having any, Rias got him enrolled. He looked around her age, so he was placed within her class, along with her Bishop Akeno.

Oka could now rememer his first day in school.

_Alright class, we have a new student joining us. Allow him to introduce himself and make sure he feels welcomed. Alright, you can come in!" The teacher called out, as Oka walked into the room._

_"Why don't you introduce yourself to the rest of the class?" Oka simply nodded, turning to the whole class._

_"It's a pleasure to meet you all. My name is Oka, I hope we can all get along." He gave a small bow, as plenty of the female students grew starlit eye's, while many of the males proceeded to glare at him._

_"Oka, if you could take your seat behind Ms. Gremory in the backseat. Ms. Gremory, please raise your hand." Rias did as asked, as Oka began to walk to the back row. Rias gave him a small smile as he passed, one he acknowledged with a small nod._

From that day forward, Oka had been cursed by the many male students. Why? Simply put, he was usually always seen walking with Rias, even having lunch withher and Akeno. Oka didn't understand what the problem was, so he was always blocking them all out.

Currently, Oka was enjoying lunch with Rias and Akeno once more. He was keeping to himself, silently eating his meal, before he felt a firm hand grip onto his shoulder. He set down his food, looking over his shoulder.

He looked up to see another third year student, male to be specific. The male student had gruffy and spiked green hair, with dark yellow eye's. He also held a scar across his left eye that went down to his right cheek over the nose.

The young jock held a sneer on his face, as he glared down at Oka, who simply held a tilted head at the student.

"Can I help you?" Oka asked, catching the attention of Rias and Akeno. The two watched the scene before them, recognizing the third year male student as Toshi, known as the delinquent of Kuoh Academy. Behind him were two of his croonise, who held mischievious grins on their faces.

"Yeah, you definitely can." Toshi brought his face near Oka's attemtping to scare the blond male. It definitely failed, seeing as Oka still held the bored look on his face. "Why don't you get up out of this seat, and allow me to take your place. Sounds nice doesn't it?"

Oka raised a single eyebrow, noticing Toshi's grip on his shoulder tighten.

"Am I supposed to be afraid or something?" Oka asked.

"No, no, of course not." Toshi pulled his face even closer to Oka's, a deep grin on his face right now. "You're supposed to be terrified~"

"Really? I don't see anything terrifying. All I see is some reject of a terrible father." Rias and Akeno couldn't help but giggle at Oka's attempt at an insult. It was expected for him to be bad at something like that, seeing as how he kept awway from society for most of his life.

Even with the terrible insult, Toshi grew a glare in his eye's.

"You'd best watch what you say to me, child."

"Child? Pretty sure we're near in age."

"Shut it1 I don't see how some new loser in this school like you can sit with Rias Gremory. This spot, the same spot you sit in right now...that should be me. Now move!" Toshi yelled, catching the attention of a few students near them.

"Sorry, but I don't think I wanna move. I quite like this spot. I get to sit with my new friends. So I think I'll stay here." Oka said, turning back to his sandwich. As he was about to take a bite, Toshi suddenly slapped it out of his hand, causing the food to fall and scatter onto the floor.

Oka stared a his now destroyed meal with near hollow eye's. Rias alooked on with worry, as she had learned one small detail about Oka since they met...Don't. Mess. With. His. Food.

Oka suddenly felt himself being overcome by a murderous red aura, at least seen to the supernatural eye. He stood up from his seat, making a few piece's of the sandwich fall to the floor that were on his lap.

He looked down to see his hoodie covered in mustard and ketchup.

"What? Gonna do something about it?" Toshi asked with crossed arms, holding a smirk on his face. That smirk soon left as he saw the murderous glare within Oka's eye's. He couldn't even see it happen before Oka's hand latched onto his throat, slamming him onto the table he was just sat at. "Gah! G-Get off me! What the hell is wrong with you!?" Toshi suddenly yelled in fear. He looked to his goons, signaling them to step in.

As the two started to walk towards Oka, he turned to them. The two delinquents swore they could see the outline of a red fox with pitch black eye's. It looked like it was looking into their souls, growling at them. Rias and Akeno saw it as well, and couldn't help but feel a bit of fear in their hearts.

The two goons slowly backed away with hands up, before they full on booked it. Toshi saw this as an opportunity, and sent a fist. Faster than the eye could see, Oka turned back to him and caught the hand. Toshi tried to pull back, but Oka kept his grip.

"P-Please, let me go! I-I'll leave you alone, just please leave me be! I-I beg of y-you!" Toshi pleaded, before he felt Oka clench his fist harder, before he felt and heard a crack, making him cry out in pain.

It was evident that Oka had just broken the bones in his hand. Oka let go, before gripping Toshi on his shoulders, throwing the young delinquent onto one of the other tabes. He slid over it, taking down all the food to the floor with him.

Oka slowly walked over to him, bending down to stare down at the scared young man.

"Don't you dare come near me ever again. Got that?" Oka didn't really ask, it was more of a deman. Toshi nodded his head multiple times, not daring to stare Oka in the eye's. He took off running out of the cafeteria, to where Oka saw two young women standing there.

Souna Shitori and Tsubaki Shinra. President and Vice-President of the Student Council. The two walked closer and closer to Oka, who didn't seem to care about the two. As they now stood next to him, many of the other students watching in anticipation.

"Oka, just what did you do here?" Souna asked with a hardened gaze and crossed arms.

"Not gonna get at the other one?" Oka returned with a question of his own, crossing his own arms.

"Answer my question." Souna demanded.

"No...no, I don't think I will."

"Oka." The young man turned to Rias, who had stood up now. "Just listen to her for now, please."

"Hmmmm..." Oka gave a thinking posture, before beginning to walk off. "Nah." He gave a short wave, before walking out of the cafeteria. Rias watched him leave wth a sigh. She hadn't bothered to follow after him, knowing exactly where he was going.

~~~ After School ~~~

Rias entered the clubroom to see Oka chilling on the sofa, sleeping away. Rias walked over slowly, bending down to look at him. She gave a shake of her head, before pinching his cheek to awake him.

"Ow! Ow!" Oka yelled in pain as he sat up, causing Rias to release his cheek as he began to rub it. "What the hell was that for!?"

"You were out of line Oka. Talking back and disrespecting Sona, who is a friend of mine and a fellow Devil. What was that all about? She is President of the Student Council of this school, so you need to listen to her."

"Yeah, well sorry but I don't do well with figures of authority." Oka said with crossed arms. Rias swore she could see the smallest of pouts on his face which made her smile. She couldn't help but see it as cute. She grabbed him by the chin, turning his head softly to look at her.

"I get it, okay? You were defending yourself. Just try to keep it down when it comes to the self defense, alright?" Rias asked. Oka gave a sigh, uncrossing his arms.

"Fine. Not my fault they came at me, though." Oka muttered the last part, making Rias pinch his cheek again. "Ow! Stop that!" Oka lightly slapped her hand away, making Rias laugh.

'Such a child...but it's cute.' Rias though, before standing up straight. "So, over the last few days you've been able to see how us Devils do things. Do you know what you wanna do yet? At least when it comes to my peerage?" Rias asked.

"I was expecting you to bring this up soon enough. And you did give me some time to think over." Oka said, standing up with a stretch of his arms. "And I've decided that I'll serve under you. You did give me the needed time to think over my options, and I feel this is the best choice I have."

Rias gave a small smile, before walking over to her desk. She reached down and pulled something out from her desk, revealing it to be a chess piece.

"With the power I felt from you, I believe this is the right piece for you. Also bringing in your fighting style into account, this piece will give you all of these attributes."

~~~ 10 Minutes Later ~~~

Soon enough, the rest of the ORC walked in. They saw Rias sat at her desk, with Oka now standing at her side.

"Nice to see you all on time." Rias said with a smile, as everyone took their seats. "So, Akeno."

"Yes, President?"

"It would seem you don't need to act as my Queen from this moment forward." Rias said, shocking Akeno, who then noticed Oka at her side. She grew a smile, as Issei grew confused.

"Wait what, who's the new member." He asked.

"He's right here" Rias said, pointing towards Oka. Issei began to laugh.

"A gut being a Queen, hahahaha!" His laughing soon stopped, asa he felt a presence behind him. He slowly turned to see Oka glaring down at him. The red fox behind him just like earlier that day.

"God a problem with that perv boy?" He asked with pure malice.

"N-No!"

Oka reappeared back next to Rias with a calm look on his face.

"Good."

"It would also seem we've found something out about our new member Oka here, it would seem he also holds a Sacred Gear." That made the other members grow in shock. Rias turned to look at Oka. "If you would."

"Of course." Oka breathed in and out for a split second, before a pair of wings popped from his back, and they weren't his new Devil wings. They were white Dragon wings with eight blue energy feathers.

Akeno was the first to take notice of just what they were.

"Everyone meet your new Queen, Oka...and this generations White Dragon Emperor."

* * *

**So yes, Oka is now a Devil, and holds the Sacred Gear Divine Dividing. I will be trying to make Oka not overpowered, which is why I put it to where he just now unlocked the Sacred Gear, and the other power he holds, he does not have full control over that either. With this said, Isseil will not hold the Boosted Gear. Giving Rias both Dragon Emperors would be overpowered for her group. Issei still holds a Sacred Gear, but it gives him the control of fire. Dragon is of course based on the Game of Thrones Dragon Viserion. **

**Next chapter, Oka begins his life as a devil. Until then...**

**Have a good one!**


	3. The One Who Was Once Holy

**The One Who Was Once Holy**

**So a reviewer did not read the writing here above stating that I would put Oka speaking in quotation marks to make it easier. But to not have that confusion continue, I will switch it back to the way I had it originally.**

**With that said, let's get started!**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

Being Rias' Queen was something Oka was going to have to get used to. Currently, he was sat at home with Rias. It was only 6AM where Rias had just taught Oka how to make eggs and bacon. Now, she was having to teach Oka just how to use his utensils.

"So, which is your dominate hand?" Rias asked.

-Dominate hand?-

"The hand you use most. The one you can actually use well." Rias explained, as Oka nodded in understanding.

-Oooooh...then that would be my right hand-

"Good, then you'd hold onto the fork with that hand."

-The Fork?- Rias gave a sigh, pointing to the fork.

"The one with the 3 pointed ends." Rias said, as Oka grabbed the fork with his right hand. "And now the knife with your left. The knife is the long one that looks kind of like a sword." Rias said, already stating what the utensil looked like.

-Now what?-

"Alright, so stick your fork into a piece of the egg." Oka did so. "Then use your knife to cut off a piece of the egg."

-Sounds easy enough- Oka stated, doing as she was told. He now held the piece of egg up in the air.

"The rest should be self explanatory." Rias said, as Oka placed the egg into his mouth. He chewed fastly, making Rias put a hand on his shoulder. "Easy. You should eat it slowly, to savor the flavor in the eggs." Rias stated, as Oka easily slowly down his chewing.

-Wow...it's really good-

"Glad to hear it. That means you're just a natural cook. Guess that goes in line with your love of food." Rias said with a small laugh. "So, I'd expect that you'd need some new clothes."

-Hmmm...yeah, some more clothing would be nice-

"Then let's go. It'd be best for us to get their early, as a way to beat the crowded mess usually seen in the afternoon." Rias said, as the two quickly finished their breakfast. It did take some time, since Oka was still learning how to handle utensils. It was something Rias wasn't expecting ever in her life, having to teach someone her age how to use a fork and knife.

The two quickly got to the mall, where there were barely anyone. It was the weekend, so people would usually sleep in. Rias led Oka to the best clothing store in Kuoh.

Oka looked around the store, seeing all the different styles to choose from. Casual, classic, stylish, and so much more.

"Alright, see what you want, and we'll make sure to get just enough. I'll make sure to help in choosing your clothing so they can match and look nice." Rias said, before noticing Oka had already started looking at a rack of shirts.

-Wooooaaaah...-

Rias couldn't help but laugh at the sight. It looked like a kid in a candy store, just not knowing what to choose. Rias sat on one of the benches, as Oka tried on every single piece of clothing he liked. Rias made sure to point out what looked nice and what didn't. What shirt to put with what pants and shoes.

In the end, Oka now had 20 different pairs of clothing, a total of 10 bags. Oka and Rias held 5 each, as they headed back to his new house. Once there, Rias helped Oka set every piece of clothing in either a drawer or his closet. Now all that was left for his room was to decorate it the way he wanted, but that could be done another time. For now, it would be a plain white wall.

Now, the two were headed for school.

~~~ Friday Evening ~~~

Right now, the entire Gremory family was in the ORC Clubroom, Oka at Rias' side as she sat in her seat at the front of the room. Currently, it was time for Issei's contract, as he was the only one not in the room. Everyone else was doing their own thing. Kiba was silently reading a book, Koneko was eating her snacks as usual, and Akeno was quietly sipping a cut of tea.

Oka was watching the others with interest, before he sensed something with the Pawn of the Peerage. Ever since becoming apart of the group, becoming a Queen gave Oka a power that allowed him to easily sense his comrades. The only other with this power was the King herself Rias Gremory.

-There's a problem with Issei- He spoke up, all turning to him. Rias sensed it soon after, giving a nod.

"He's right, we need to get to Issei's location, fast." Rias said.

-There is a barrier over his current location- Oka stated.

"Akeno, please start on getting this barrier down, please." Rias said, as Akeno nodded, a small magic circle appeared in front of her face. Parts of the circle were moving, as it soon gave a green glow.

"It's done, we are free to act." Akeno stated with a smile.

"Good. Everyone, it seems someone would dare to attack a member of our family, let's show them why that was a mistake."

[Yes, President!]

Oka simply gave a nod, as Rias prepared the teleportation circle quickly. The group moved in just as it was ready for use.

Meanwhile

With Issei, he was currently on the floor beaten badly. He had been shot in his knee and sliced across his left shoulder. The one who had caused this pain was currently holding up a nun by her throat against the wall.

The crazed man had long grey hair and insane looking bright red eye's. The nun held long gorgeous blonde hair and kind emerald green eye's.

"Get away from her!" Issei yelled out, as he tried to stand.

"Wah! Sorry buddy, but if you wanna watch you're gonna have to pay for it! Will it be cash or debit!?" The crazed man known as Freed Sellzen, otherwise a Stray Exorcist asked with his tongue sticking out of his mouth.

"I said...GET AWAY FROM HER!" With just enough strength, Issei got to his feet and punched Freed across the face, knocking him away and allowing the nun known as Asia Argento free from his grasp.

"Tch...I will say, I'm impressed. You really shouldn't be able to stand at all. Guess forbidden love is one's strength!" Freed exclaimed, getting to his feet. "Now then, let's see how many tiny Devil piece's I can chop you into!" Freed jumped into the air, holding his blade high. Asia screamed in horror.

Just as Freed was about to reach Issei, who fell to his knee's. Suddenly, Kiba appeared in the nick of time, blocking the strike with his own blade.

"Sorry for the hold up, Issei." Kiba stated, as the other members of the ORC moved in through the magic circle.

"Glad we made it on time." Akeno stated, followed by Koneko.

"A Stray..." She said in her usual monotone voice.

Oka and Rias came through next, with Rias sending a small blast of the Power of Destruction at Freed, who had to jump back to dodge. The blast did destroy a bit of the wooden floor.

"So you're the one who has been bringing harm to my little brother?" Rias asked with a darkened glare.

"You're little brother? He's nothing but a toy for some Devil like you! After I killed the human who sold his soul, he was gonna be next! Until you damn Devils showed your dirty faces! I'll be having fun slicing you all to small little Devil piece's!" Freed exclaimed, charging forward again.

Kiba was ready to block, but something appeared right in front of Freed. Oka was there, his blade also pulled and blocking the attack.

"Huh!? Another Devil with swords!? Such bullshit!" Freed said, as Oka easily pushed him back, before jumping and kicking Freed into a couch, breaking it in two.

-I'm sorry, but I'm afraid you won't be touching any of them. As the second in command, I'll do my part in protecting my new comrades-

"Aaaah! What is this bullshit! Damnit!" Freed cursed out, slamming his fists against the floor.

"Fallen Angels are headed this way." Koneko suddenly said.

"Right, we have to leave now. Koneko, please carry Issei for me. We need to get him back and heal him right away." Rias said, as Oka slowly stepped back to the group, keeping his eye's on Freed.

"Yes, President." Koneko easily picked up Issei, putting him over her shoulder. He looked towards Asia, before turning to Rias.

"President, please! Let's take Asia as well!" He pleaded. Rias looked down at him, before at the nun who's clothes were torn to shreds. She gave a sigh, before nodding.

"Oka, get the nun please." Rias said, Oka nodding. He walked forward, picking up the nun bridal style, as she did her best to cover up. The group soon left, as Freed got to his feet. 4 Fallen Angels appeared, looking around the room.

One of them, a young woman with black hair and purple eye's grabbed Freed by his collar.

"Where is she!? Where is the damn nun!?"

"The Devils took her with them! Get off my case when I was facing off against fucking six of them!" Freed yelled back.

"Grrr...no matter, we'll get her back real soon." The Fallen Angel said with a sickening smirk.

~~~ ORC Clubroom ~~~

Oka slowly sat down Asia, as Koneko practically threw Issei on the couch. Akeno kneeled down next to the couch, starting her healing process. Oka looked at him closely.

-He's been hit with holy bullets, normal healing magic won't be enough- He stated.

"E-Excuse me." Asia spoke up, all turning to her. "I-I could try healing him, i-if you'll allow me." She said. Rias looked her over, before ultimately giving a nod. "Thank you, I'll do my best!" She exclaimed as she knelt next to Issei.

Her hands began to glow at his knee, where it slowly began to close. The others looked on in shock.

"Now I can see why the Fallen Angels wanted you, Asia Argento. Twilight Healing. A Sacred Gear that can heal any wound, no matter what race the person is from." Rias explained, as Asia finished healing both of Issei's wounds. "Thank you, power is truly remarkable."

"It was no trouble. After the things Issei has done for me, it was the least I could do." Asia said, bowing her head. Rias smiled, before turning to Issei.

"I'd like to apologize. If only we had gotten there quicker, you wouldn't have been put into this much pain. Luckily, Oka sensed you when he did. Any slower, and you would have been killed. I'll make sure to put better care in watching you, as my little brother." Rias said, rubbing the top of his head, making Issei blush.

"For now, everyone can head home. I'll make sure myself that Issei get's home safely. If it's okay, Asia will be staying with you for now. That alright with you, Issei?"

"Of course!"

"If it's needed, I'll place a barrier around your house, just to keep you both in safety from the Fallen Angels." Rias stated. Oka watched as the rest left, before Rias turned to him. "Oka, you're free to head home for the day."

-Of course, until tomorrow President-

Oka gave a bow, before walking out the room. Rias watched him with a small smile, before finishing up for the day herself, headed to her own home to get some much needed sleep.

~~~ Next Day - Evening ~~~

Issei was alloed the day off to get some rest, as he and Asia were hanging out for the day. The two were due to come back to the Clubroom for their Devil activities, and the group were waiting as patiently as they could.

Soon enough, Issei busted into the room, panting for breathe. Rias walked over to him, checking over his body.

"Issei, what happened?" She asked, as Issei caught his breathe.

"Asia...t-the Fallen Angels...a-attacked...we need to...save her." He explained. Rias looked over at her family, noticing them awaiting her orders.

"I see...if she is this important to you, then we'll do what we can to get her back." Rias proclaimed, shocking Rias.

"Are...are you serious?"

"Yes, get ready, because this is your first true battle. You could truly die here, so tell me are you ready for this?" Rias asked of her Pawn, who grew a look of determination.

"As ready as ever, I won't let them do as they please to Asia." Issei answered instantly, no regrets in his eye's. Rias smiled slightly and nodded.

"Everyone, today we take down the Fallen Angels who have brought harm to a member of our family. Tonight we bring Asia Argento to our side, so she can remain by the side of our family, by the side of our brother in arms. Are you with me?"

[Yes, President!]

"I can't hear you!"

[Yes, President!]

"Then let's get down to business!"

~~~ Abandoned Church ~~~

"Alright everyone, here's our gameplan. Oka and Koneko have both sensed three of the four Fallen Angels outback of the Church. Myself, Akeno, and Oka will handle them, while Koneko, Kiba, and Issei. You three will head in through the front. Fight your way through any who stand in your way. Save Asia at any costs. The three of us will come to your aid once we've handled the three Fallen Angels. Understood?"

Everyone gave their own nods, as the group split into groups of 3 as told.

"Oka. Since there are three Fallen Angels, we'll fight one each. Understood?"

-Yes, President-

"Good, I trust you can handle yourself?

-Of course, this is definitely not my first battle. I'll be able to handle one of these Fallen Angels no problem-

"Good, I wouldn't want to lose you so early in." Rias said, giving Oka a warm smile.

The group soon found themselves in an opening in the forest out back of the Abandoned Church.

-Enemies above- Oka called, as the three Devils looked up to the tree branches. There stood three Fallen Angels. The first was a blonde haired Fallen with dark blue eye's. The next was a long dark blue haired Fallen with brown eye's, and finally, the one male with dark grey hair and dark colored eye's.

"Well well well, look what the cat dragged in." The blonde haired one said with a smirk.

"Well ain't you a sight for sore eye's. I didn't wish for us to meet again this way, Rias Gremory." The one male said as he looked down at them.

"Sorry, but we can't allow you to go any farther. Especially with what we have going on currently." The blue haired one said with crossed arms.

"Sorry to dissapoint, but the other three of our members are already headed inside this second." Akeno said with a giggle.

"Yes, it would seem our little brother has taken a liking to the nun you currently have under your possession." Rias said, shocking the three Fallen Angels.

"Urgh! No matter! Once we're done with you three, we'll be able to witness Lady Raynare take care of your lousy Pawn piece, before taking the Twilight Healing Sacred Gear for ourselves!" Dohnaseek, the one male said.

"So that is your plan? Sorry, but you won't be leaving here alive." Rias said, as she gained a red glint in her eye's. "Akeno."

"Yes, President." Akeno nodded, as she put her hand up, before a giant barrier surrounded the area, as Akeno now appeared in her Miko outfit.

"Oka, I trust you can handle the one in the trenchcoat?" Rias asked her Queen, who gave a nod as he walked forward.

-No problem, President-

"Oh? A male being your Queen piece? Must be pretty strong! I'll enjoy this then!" Dohnaseek exclaimed, summoning a light spear. He sent it hurling at Oka, who lifted his right hand. From it appeared black flames, which easily broke away the spear before heading right at Dohnaseek.

He had to move from the tree to dodge it, as it easily destroyed the tree he was once standing on. Oka and Dohnaseek stared at one another, Dohnaseek with a glare in his eye's.

"Those flames, I've heard of them before...just how can you use them!" Dohnaseek said, as he charged at Oka. The blonde took a stance, awaiting Dohnaseek. Once the Fallen Angel was close enough, Oka took a low stance before jumping into the air, flipping in the process to kick Dohnaseek in the chin, sending him skidding back.

-Sorry, but I won't be disappointing my King today, so you will have to die-

"Heh, is that so? I won't lie, it was a nice kick, so I'll just have to get serious as soon as possible." Dohnaseek said, unfurling his six black feathered wings. Oka's expression didn't change as he took his stance once more. "What? Not afraid?"

-Sorry to disappoint, but how many wings you have won't bother me. As I said, you'll have to die tonight-

"Grr, die you bastard!" Dohnaseek charged once more, faster than before. Oka didn't wait this time, charging as well. Their fists met, creating a small shockwave around the two, causing leaves to scatter.

Dohnaseek suddenly pulled back his arm, shaking his hand a bit.

"Gah! What the hell was that!? What kind of punch was that!?" Dohnaseek yelled out, as Oka kept his stance.

-If I told you, you wouldn't believe me-

"Hmph! I've heard enough of you. After I finish, I'll make sure to have some fun with redheaded bitch of yours before killing her myself! Die!" Dohnaseek charged, as Oka grew a dark look on his face.

Dohnaseek saw it. His eye's turned black and his pupils slit the color red.

-**Die**-

Before Dohnaseek saw it coming, Oka stomped on the ground, creating multiple cracks in the ground. Out from the center crack, black flames spewed out and consumed Dohnaseek's body, burning him to a crisp. His screams filled the forest.

With the four ladies, Rias and Akeno had just ended the two Fallen Angels. They both turned in the direction of the screams. Oka stood over Dohnaseek who was now on his knee's. They could see his skin slowly melting away, as Oka knelt down in front of him, looking Dohnaseek in his disformed eye's.

-**Your bones will be no more, you will fade from existence, and you will be forgotten long before this world ends. Pathetic**-

Dohnaseek left out one last smile whine of pain, before falling over. Oka got back to a vertical position, his eye's changing back to normal. Oka felt himself feeling nauseous as he stumbled before going to a knee.

Rias quickly moved to his side, kneeling next to him.

"Oka, are you alright?" She asked, as he breathed heavily

-I-I'm f-fine...just a bit...overexerted myself...-

"Good to hear. Come on, we need to get to the others." Rias stated, as the Queen and Bishop nodded before following their King.

~~~ Church ~~~

Issei stood, blood spewing from his knee's from the light spears thrown into them. His breathing was heavy after the battle he just had. He was able to defeat Raynare, after unlocking the blue flame technique from the Dragon Viserion within his Sacred Gear.

The power of the blue flames allowed him to overcome Raynare's power, sending her flying out of one of the Church windows with a Dragon roar like attack.

Issei almost fell over before he was caught by Kiba.

"Nice job, Issei." The knight said with a smile.

"Thanks for the catch. Did you just get here?" Issei asked.

"Yeah, sorry for the wait. It took us a while, but once Rias, Akeno, and Oka got there, things got easier. Once we got up here, you had already taken her down." Kiba explained, as Rias and Oka moved up from the underground staircase.

"Good work, Issei. I apologize if we got here a little late." Rias said, as Koneko came through the front doors, dragging the beaten Fallen Angel.

"Did someone order this?" She asked, throwing Raynare before them all.

"It's very nice to meet you Fallen Angel Raynare." Rias said, kneeling down in front of Raynare, who looked up at the Devil with a glare. "My name is Rias Gremory. I'm sorry, but you will be joining your friends soon enough." Rias said, dropping black feathers in front of Raynare's face, who grew wide eyed at the sight.

"Kalawarner...Mittelt." Raynare muttered their names.

"Dohnaseek, I'm sure was his name, didn't have the best time against Oka. From what I saw, he was severely burned to death." Rias stated, Raynare looking at Oka in shock.

"Impossible..."

"No, not impossible. If my memories serves me correct, they were black flames. I'm sure you've heard of them before. They're otherwise known as Hellfire." Rias explained as she got to a vertical position. "Don't worry, you'll be seeing them very soon."

"Ise!" Issei turned to see Raynare had changed into her form of Yuuma, the same girl who she appeared as to kill Issei. "Please, don't let them kill me. If I didn't care about you, would I not keep this gift? Please, let us defeat these Devils togeth- AAAAAAAAGH!" Suddenly, Raynare was covered in black flames.

All eye's turned to Oka, who held a hand out.

-Pathetic- He said, as Raynare was burned and killed within seconds. Oka crossed his arms, before he felt nauseous once again, just like before, as this time he fell unconscious.

* * *

**And so a quick end to the Asia Arc! Next time, we get to the familiars and all that jazz. Until next time...**

**Have a good one!**


	4. Earn your Familiar!

**Earn Your Familiar!**

* * *

Oka felt sleep leave him, as he shot up in his bed. He easily recognized the plain white walls of his room, as he shifted to a seated position in his bed. It had been a week since the attack on the Fallen Angels located at the abandoned Church. Asia, of her own decision chose to become a Devil under Rias, now holding 2 of her 8 left Pawn piece's.

Oka slowly got through his mourning routine with breakfast to end it all, before he headed for Kuoh Academy. As Oka walked through the gates with closed eye's, he passed the other students in silence. His face was calm as he headed straight to class. As he walked in and sat at his desk, Rias turned to him with a smile.

She pulled out his earbuds which he bought with Rias' help, making him look up at her with a small pout.

-Why'd you do that?-

"I needed to talk with you. I'm going to need you at the Clubroom at lunch, along with the rest of the group, okay?"

-Yes, President- Oka said, as he leaned back in his seat as the bell rang.

~~~ Lunch - ORC ~~~

Rias, Akeno, and Oka were sat in the ORC Clubroom waiting on the others. The ladies were enjoying tea, as Koa was resting his head back with closed eye's.

Soon enough, the rest of the group walking in, all giving their own greetings. Rias set down her cup of tea as she stood up with a smile.

"Good, you're all here like I asked. I believe it's time you all get your familiars." Rias stated.

"Familiars?"

"That's right. Creatures or monsters that help us Devils in need. Whether it be handing out fliers, surveillance in the town, etc. Issei, I believe you and mine have met before." Rias said, as a cartoon like bat appeared next to her.

"Huh?" Issei looked confused, until the bat turned into a young woman with brown hair in the shape of bat wings. "Woah! Hot flyer girl is your familiar?"

"That's right."

"Here's mine." Akeno said, as a small pink imp appeared by her foot.

"Huh, neat." Issei said.

"This is Shiro." Koneko said, as she held a small white cat in her hands. Oka gave a small smile at the little kitten.

"Mine's badass." Kiba said, but Issei waved him off.

"Nah, I don't need to see yours." He said, before a knock was heard at the door.

-Come in." Oka called out, but when he saw who it was, gave a sigh of irritatoon. Sona Sitri and her peerage walked in, hands at their fronts.

"Ah, Sona, what a surprise. What can I do for you?" Rias asked.

"Issei, who are they?" Asia asked in confusion.

"The one in the middle's Souna Shitori, President of the Student Council, but what are they doing here?"

"I just thought that since we both have aquired new piece's, they'd need to introduce themselves to one another." Sona said, shocking the Pawn and Bishop.

"Wait, how do they know about that?" Issei asked, making the one male in Sona's group sigh.

"Ooh, Rias. If you didn't tell him about us, you may not care too much about him. Such a pity." He said.

"It's considered bad to mingle with other families. Refrain yourself from speaking on matters you don't know all the details of." Sona said to the male, making him stiffen with a nod.

"Wait, aren't you the guy who just joined the Student Council. From class 2C right?" Issei asked.

"Saju Genshirou, my Pawn." Sona introduced the male, as Rias gestured to Issei, Asia, and Oka.

"My Pawn, Issei Hyoudou, Pawn Asia Argento, and my Queen Oka." The blonde could already hear the snickering from Saji, who stopped as soon as he saw the gaze from Oka, who had taken a seat on the sofa.

"Woah, so you're a Pawn too!? I guess that makes us the same." Issei said with a big grin, but Saji only scoffed.

"It puts damage in my pride to be in the same league as one of the Perverted Trio." Saji said with a smirk.

"What'd you say!?" Issei grew an angry glare.

"You wanna go? I took up 4 Pawn piece's if you were wondering." Saji said, holding his victorious smirk.

"Bragging will get you no where, seeing as Issei Hyoudou took up 6 Pawn piece's." Sona said, making Saji stiffen once again. Asia walked closer with a gentle smile and hand out.

"It's nice to meet you." She said to Saji, who grew a huge smile and instantly took her hand.

"Did you fall from Heaven, cause you look like an absolute Angel." Saji said with the dumbest grin on his face. Issei grew jealous and took his hand away from Asia.

"It's nice to meet you, Saji, and I swear if you touch Asia again, I'll break you like a toothpick!" Issei said with a smile.

"Keeping the sweet Angel Asia Argento to yourself, such a brute!" Saji countered with his own smile. Oka sighed as he walked over slowly, pulling Issei back by his collar.

-Enough. You're embarrassing not only yourself, but the rest of the group. Get you act together- Oka said, before taking Saji's hand in his own. -Oka, pleasure-

"Y-Yea, nice to meet you too." Saji said with a nervous smile, before he felt pain coming from his hand. Oka's face got very close to Saji's, as he held a certain fire in his eye's.

-Laugh at me ever again, and I'll break you in half, got it?-

"O-Of course, won't hear me laughing every again!" Oka let go of his hand, walking back and sitting on the sofa once again.

-Good. So Rias, we going for these familiar or what?- Oka asked.

"Oh? Was that your plan Rias?" Sona asked with a smirk.

"Yes, I was planning on doing so in a few days during the full moon." Rias stated.

"Well that's too bad, I was planning on getting Saji his familiar.

-Well too bad for you then. We've got three people against your one secret pervy Pawn- Oka said with crossed arms. it was clear he still didn't like Sona all too much, seeing as she was an authority figure of sorts in the school.

"Oka, let me handle this." Rias said, making Oka huff as he closed his eye's. "I suppose we could settle this with some good old highschool sports." Rias suggested.

During the rest of lunch, students gathered at the Tennis Courts to watch Sona and Tsubaki take on Rias and Akeno. It was originally supposed to be Oka not Akeno, but he didn't wanna bother.

The match didn't even last long, as the two groups threw out the rule books and used magic. The match ended in a draw. Oka and Rias sat in the Student Council room now duscussing what would be done now.

"So, any suggestiongs. This needs to be figured out now." Sona stated.

"Any suggestions Oka?" Rias asked her Queen who sat next to her. Oka, having enough from today, gave a sigh.

-The full moon is tomorrow night, correct?-

"That's right." Sona nodded.

-Then tomorrow night, just before midnight, our two groups come to the gym here at the school, for a group sport. Everyone able to play instead of just a two versus two-

"Hmm, that works for me. Perhaps dodgeball?" Rias said with a nod, Sona nodding as well.

"I would agree. It seems we have our match."

~~~ Next Day - Half an Hour til Midnight ~~~

The ORC were all awaiting the arrival of the Student Council. While Rias, Kiba, and Oka were passing the ball around to practice their catching, Koneko helped Issei stretch, while Akeno did the same for Asia.

"So, ah, how we doing this?" Issei asked between breaths.

"Simple. Pick up the ball, and throw it right in their faces!" Rias exclaimed throwing the ball towards Oka, who easily caught it. One thing the entire group noticed about Oka was his incredibly fast reflexes.

"Sounds simple enough." Oka said, throwing the ball at Kiba. Soon enough, the three standing heard Issei scream in pain. Oka looked over to see Koneko pushing Issei down much farther than he could.

Soon enough, the group came together, as the Student Council walked in.

~~~ Near end of match ~~~

The only ones left were Oka and Rias for their team, while Sona and Saji were left for theirs. Neither Oka nor Rias had a ball, but their opponents did. The entire game, Oka was not using magic, but seeing the entire other team had done it the whole game, he wasn't gonna hold back now.

"Saju, aim for Oka, I'll take Rias. His reflexes may be good, but they're not that good."

"Got it! Here come's the pain!" Saji threw the ball at Oka, as Sona did the same at Rias. Sona's was infused with magic. Oka's eye's seemed to be scanning the magic, before he jumped into the air. He pullled his right leg back, before kicking the ball headed for him at the other. The others of both groups watched as the ball smacked away the other ball, stopping it from hitting Rias.

The ORC looked on in awe, as Oka landed on his feet. he looked over to see the shocked faces of both Sona and Saji. Oka stood straight up, as he picked up a ball that rolled closer to him. He grew a smirk, as he stared down Saji.

He gave a short wave, before everyone saw the ball get covered in a dark red aura.

-I tried to not use my magic, but it seems I'll need to use it. Goodnight- Oka said, as he used the knight's speed of his piece to throw the ball faster than Saji could see it. Before he knew it, Saji was now pinned against the wall, the ball in his stomach.

Before his very own eye's, Sona got pinned next to him, the ball planted against her stomach as well.

"Game!" The one non player from Sona's peerage called. The rest of the ORC ran forward, congradulating the King and Queen of their group.

Soon enough, the ORC was headed to the Familiar Forest. As they appeared, they easily noticed the red sky and leafless tree's.

-Hmm, interesting look- Oka said. -President, could I just search by myself, I need some time to think?- Oka asked, as he looked around the area.

"Of course, just be careful. Some things in here may try to attack you." Rias said with a nod.

-Understood. I'll be able to find my waay back to the group, so don't worry- Oka said as he walked off. He looked around, seeing so many familiars, but none that interested him. Som looked unique, but nothing he was interested in.

As he came to a certain area in the forest, he felt his eye's change ro normal to black and red with sharp slit like pupils. He looked to his right, to see a creature laying on a rock next to the lake he was near.

The creature was a white tiger, about 15 feet tall, with a 28 foot wingspan. Yes, wings with the same black spots as the tiger would normally have, a total of 6 feathery wings.

-Hmmm- Oka said, before he noticed the creature had blood leaking from it's gut. His eye's went back to normal as he cautiously walked closer. The white furred tiger growled a bit, but couldn't do much to stop Oka's advances due to its injuries.

He kneeled next to the creature, checking its wound.

-If this doesn't get healed soon, you'll die- Oka frowned, as he placed his hand on the wound. The tiger growled a bit more, but calmed itself as a white glow came over Oka's hand. -It's a good thing I've learned a small bit of healing magic. You'll be fine, just let me heal it, okay?-

The tiger layed its head down, as its pain came down to nothing. Oka sighed in relief, as the tiger got to its feet, towering over Oka.

-I'd best be on my way. Stay say, alright?- As Oka was about to walk off, he witnessed the tiger glow. He covered his eye's before growing shocked at what he now saw.

Where the white tiger once was, now stood a young male. He had silvery white hair, with most of it falling down the right side of his face, a small portion falling down the other side. The figure held a lighter shade of purple eye's, said eye's in a narrowed way. He appeared in clothing, to what would be seen as a butler's attire.

-Woah...-

"I must thank you, sir." The tiger turned man bowed his head towards Oka, who looked a bit uncomfortable. "For not you, I would have surely died. Please, allow me to become your familiar to show my gratitude."

-U-Ummm, well I suppose I do need a familiar. So what's your name?-

"Name, I don't have one. Would you give me one?"

-Alright, give me a second...- Oka looked to the sky, before snapping his fingers. -Shiroi. Like your fur and hair, white-

For the last week and a half, Rias had been teaching Oka different languages. Even with being able to understand all languages as a Devil, he stil didn't know languages at all.

"Wonderful. Shirou, that is my name. Shall I become your familliar now?"

-Let's do it...alright, Rias taught me all of this already- Oka said, as the Gremory magic circle appeared under Shiroi. -I, Oka, wish for you, Shiroi the winged white tiger, to serve me as my Familiar. Stay at my side and help me in any time in need!- Oka finished the chant, as the magic circle disappeared.

"is it done?" Shiroi asked.

-Yes. Now, we need to get back to the others. Shiroi, seeing as you have wings in your animal form, do you believe we can use that to get there faster?"

"Of course." Shiroi changed into his tiger form, as Oka spread his Divine Dividing wings. Shiroi followed his new master through the air.

As the females in the group felt their clothes being taken away by the clothes eating slime, Issei let his perversions get the better of him. He constantly wished for the slime to become his familiar.

Oka and Shiroi appeared at the scene.

-Shiroi, scare away the slime for me please- The white tiger nodded as he sprinted forward, letting out loud growls and roars. The slime got scared to the point it let go of the girls, who used their magic to take it out.

"The White Winged Tiger? What is it doing here?" Rias asked, covering herself as best she could.

-Thank you Shiroi- They all watched as the tiger ran to the side of Oka, the blonde male scratching the tiger behind it's ear to make it pur happily.

"Oka, did you get the white tiger as your familiar?' Rias asked in shock.

-That's right. I found him injured, healed his injuries, and he decided to become my familiar. Meet Shiroi- The tiger changed into his human form, bowing to them all.

"It's a pleasure to meet the friends of my master." He stood up straight with a handsome smile. Oka walked over to Rias, taking off his hoodie.

-I know it doesn't cover much, but hopefully it works- Oka said, handing the hoodie to Rias. She blushed, using one hand to cover herself and the other to take the top. Oka turned the other way, as she had to reveal her chest to place the hoodie on.

"Thank you, Oka." The blonde turned to see her giving him a smile, one that made his cheeks turn a bit red in color. Shiroi chuckled seeing the interactiong. Their moment was stopped when they heard Asia et out a cry. They all turned to see the slime was still attached to her.

Issei ran over, hugging onto her tightly.

"Move now Issei." Rias ordered, but Issei refused. The others watched as he was shocked, as was the slime. The others saw a small blue sprite Dragon flew down into Asia's arms.

-Well, it would seem Asia also found a Familiar- Oka said with a smile.

~~~ Clubroom ~~~

The group were now back in the clubroom, Shiroi now in his cub form to fit in the clubroom. The two sent their familiars away, Shiroi leaving with a bow of his head. The rest of the group left, leavng Oka and Rias in the room.

"Well, I'm proud of Asia. Obtaining a Sprite Dragon as a Familiar is an amazing thing." Rias said with a smile, Oka nodding with a smile of his own.

-That's true. To be honest, I wasn't expecting to get a Familiar as well-

"Well I'm glad you did, especially the White Winged Tiger." Oka grew shocked as Rias pulled him into a tight hug.

-President?-

"I'm proud of you. It's only been a month since you became a Devil, and you've already done so well. Keep it up, okay?" Rias asked with a warm smile, which yet again brought a small blush to Oka's face as he nodded.

-Of course-

"Thank you." Rias released Oka, standing up and going over towards the window. "You're free to go Oka, have a good night."

-Goodnight, Rias- Oka said with a bow, before leaving. Rias watched him go with a smile, until a bright silver glow filled the rorom, shocking Rias.

"Now now..."

* * *

**Tigers are honestly one of my favorite animals, besides wolves. So I wanted to give something like that for Oka. Next time, Riser appears! Until then...**

**Have a good one!**


	5. I'll Carry your Burden When you Can't

**I'll Carry your Burden When you Can't**

* * *

A few days had passed since Oka and Asia got their familiars. Oka had begun training with Shiroi so they could hold a few combo attacks during battle. He was also training with his sacred gear of Divine Dividing. It was also a way for their trust for one another to be even better. Unfortunately, he was still not able to get in contact with Albion, the spirit in the Sacred Gear.

Through this last week, Rias had begun to act wierd around the others. It was first eviden when Oka and Issei were doing some early morning training with Rias and Asia. It only continued from there, and Oka couldn't lie, he was becoming worried.

In the short time of being around her, Oka felt trust in his heart...for her. It was a feeling he headn't in the longest time. He also now felt some other feelings in his heart that he couldn't explain. He didn't know what they were, or what to make of them. But he felt some way towards Rias. Not since he was a young boy did he feel trust. His worries were getting the better of him, and he was ready to get some answers.

Luckily for him, the rest of the peerage left the Clubroom, leaving the King and Queen alone. Rias was sat at her desk, as Oka was sat near on one of the couches. He quickly finished the tea in his hand, setting down the cup before standing and walking towards Rias.

She was too involved with the papers in her hands to notice him as he moved behind her. She grew a shocked expression after she felt his hands softly grab her shoulders.

"Oka?"

-Relax, President. You're too stressed. You need a chance to relax and let loose-

"...I see. Thank you, Oka. I appreciate it."

Rias continued her paperwork as Oka gave her a short shoulder massage. He easily felt her shoulders relax in his grip.

-Tell me, President, is anything bothering you? Anything that would put you in a troubled state?-

"No, I'm fine really, Oka. I appreciate your concern nonetheless. Thank you" Rias said with a small smile. Oka raised an eyebrow at her answer.

-Are you sure? You can tell me if there's-

"Oka, I ca assure you, I am doing just fine. Trust me."

Rias turned to looked him dead in the eye's with a warm smile, which made him smile, letting the subject go...for now. Soon, he finished, letting go of his King.

-I'll be heading home now President. Have a good night-

Oka gave a short bow before leaving the room. Rias watched him leave with a sad frown, as she now sported a small blush. She shook her head, a small smile growing on her face as she returned to the last of her paperwork.

~~~ Oka's Home ~~~

Oka had just finished up a quick shower to wash away the worries of the day. He got a fresh pair of shorts to wear, as it's usually what he'd wear to bed. He quickly entered his room. Just as he was about to get to bed, he took notice of a photo on his desk.

They brough back memories that forced a frown on Oka's face. The picture showed a young Oka with two other children. One was male, a little older than Oka, and the other was female, about the same age as Oka. The male had skipy brown hair and purple eye's. He held a warm smile on his face, as he held bunny ears behind and above Oka's head.

The female had straight black hair going down her back, with matching eye's in color. She held a kind and Angel like smile on her face, as she was being hugged by Oka in the picture.

As Oka looked at the picture with a sad expression, that sadness turned to shock when a magic circle appeared in the center of his room. He quickly opened a drawer and three them in, shutting it close before the person could appear.

He grew confused though when he noticed it was Rias, still in her uniform.

-President? Is something wrong?-

He asked in confusion, as she slowly turned to him, sadness pierced on her face. Oka easily took notice of her expression, moving forward, but was put into shock when she tackled him onto the bed. Her head was rested against his chest as she slowly cried.

Oka looked down at her in shock, never seeing Rias in this state of mind before. He really didn't know what to do. He hadn't ever been in this position before, at least...not in years had he ever had to comfort someone else.

Oka slowly rested his hand on her head, rubbing gently.

-President-

"Enough with the President...just call me by my name...please..." Rias muttered as her tears fell onto Oka's chest.

-Rias...I've noticed quite a white ago, but seeing this...I'm sure. What's going on?-

Rias didn't say a word. Oka sighed, sitting up and sitting Rias next to him.

-I'll be back, stay put-

Oka walked out the room. Just as Rias was about to stand to look around the room, Oka came back with a glass of water. He handed it to her before sitting back down next to her. She gave him a quiet thank you, taking long sips.

-So...ready to tell me just what's got you all saddened?-

"I'm sorry...the last week hasn't been the best for me. To put it in short...I'm in an arranged marriage. I was supposed to be free from this until I graduated college, but it's been moved to start much sooner." Rias explained, holding the cup of water tightly.

-How much sooner?-

"...Tomorrow...But I don't want this damn marriage. It's been forced on me by my family and my chosen suitors family. All for the better of the race, that's what they always say. All because of my title as a Gremory. It's the real reason they started this whole thing. To create a child fro, the blood of the House of Gremory and House of Phenex." Rias stated, taking another sip of water.

-I see...so that's what's got you all messed up the last wekk, huh? I'm sorry to hear-

"There is a way to get out of the marriage, a few days actually. Coming here, I was thinking of one of the solutions, but I didn't want to just push that onto you."

-Push what on me?-

Rias grew a dark blush on her face, as she lowly muttered.

"...Sex..."

Oka grew wide eye'd at that, before he began to blush as well. Sure, he was dumb in most things in life, seeing as he never was taught such things during his younger years of life, but he still understood what intercourse was.

"If I were to lose my virginity, I wouldn't be pure in their eye's nor suitable for marriage, and I'd be free. But pushing something like that onto you...I just couldn't. Still, there are more solutions. The most difficult, convincing my family to break off the engagement, which probably wouldn't work. Or...We would have to challenge and defeat him in a Rating Game, but that'd be near impossible. Only a groupf of 7 versus a full Peerage of 15 trained fighters, it'd take a miracle to win that. It doesn't help that he's undefeated in the Rating Games."

-So what? None of that means anything-

Oka stood up, as Rias looked up at him in a bit of shock from his statement.

"Oka..." Rias muttered as she looked up at him.

-Rias, you helped me when I was in need, and gave me the choice to go on my own. Hell, you even gave me my name. Now it's my turn to return that kindness. I need to see the Rias I know. The one filled with kindness who's always smiling. If defeating this fiancee of yours to rid you of this engagement will do that, then I'll do just that in this rating game!-

Rias felt a deep blush cover her face as she stared up at Oka who held nothing but determination on his face.

-Tell me, how can we challenge him? I'll find him and do it myself if I have to-

"W-Well, he is visiting tomorrow, so our best bets then."

-Then we'll do it. Pres- no, Rias. I'll promise you now, that I'll carry your burden when you can't. From now until we win the Rating Game, I promise you just that. Don't carry it all yourself, especially when you have so many others that care for you...especially me-

"Oka..."

Rias suddenly pulled Oka down onto the bed, hugging him tightly against her chest. Oka now held a deep blush over his entire face. Rias held him tight, as tears of joy now came down her cheeks.

"Oh Oka...my sweet Oka...thank you."

Oka slowly and cautiosly wrapped his arms around her waist, feeling sleep take over, as he laid there in the crimson beauties arms.

~~~ Oka's Mindscape ~~~

**This boy is my partner! You are nothing but a being sealed with him!**

**Hehehehe! That means nothing to me Dragon, if I so wanted to, I could take over his body and use it for myself! All I'd have to do is use his anger against him!**

**Damn fox! Leave!**

**Hehe! Don't worry, we'll see each other again real soon.**

Oka listened to the two voices talk to one another, as the one more sinister voice faded away. Soon enough, Oka's black void of a mindscape changed into the skies above. He looked around, before seeing a Dragon flying above. It held white scales, with light blue eye's. It landed next to Oka, as he stared up at him in awe.

**[It would seem we finally meet, partner]**

-You...you're Albion...the Dragon sealed within Divine Dividing- Oka said, hearing the Dragon chuckle.

**[It would seem you know of me. That's good, makes things easier for me. Am I correct in assuming you know the destiny of the White Dragon Emperor?]**

-Of course, to face off against the Red Dragon Emperor in a fight to the death-

[Good. Then know that we must begin training here in your own mindscape. Yes, you will be in pain when you awake and in your actual human body, but it will be worth it in the end.]

-That's fine with me, because I needed to speak with you-

**[Hmm? For what reason?]**

-I'm sure you can tell I'm a Devil currently?-

**[Yes, I know of it. I've seen everything you've gone through since becoming your partner. Since you were but a child, even before you unlocked my Sacred Gear. Why?]**

-Because my master, the woman who helped me in my time of need. And now I need to help her. For me, I'm sure I'll need my Sacred Gear in the Rating Game we're gonna challenge this guy to. I want this training, every night here in my mindscape, with you. Think you can do that for me?-

**[Hmmm...you are my partner, and you would need training in using the Divine Dividing either way. Very well young one, I will help you! Every night, we will train here in your mindscape to make you stronger! With enough training, you will gain your Balance Breaker with no time!]**

-Albion...thank you-

**[Of course! Training you does good for me in the end as well. Would you like to begin now?]**

Oka smirked up at the Dragon, before he took a stance.

-Hell yeah-

~~~ Next Day - Clubroom ~~~

Rias, Oka, Akeno, Koneko and a new figure stood in the ORC awaiting for the others. The figure held silver white hair tied into french braids with most falling down her back, and matching eye's. She is wearing a french maids outfit.

Rias was sat at her desk as usual, Oka at her side while the silver haired woman known as Grayfia stood in front of the desk. Akeno and Koneko were sat on the sofas, just as the rest of the group walked in. Kiba easily recognized Grayfia, while Issei and Asia grew confused at seeing her. Rias, giving a sigh, stood from her seat.

"Good, everyone's here." Rias said.

"My Lady, permission to speak out?" Grayfia asked.

"It's alright, I'll explain. You see, the thing is-" Rias was interupted as a magic circle appeared at the doors. Flames sprouted out, as a figure was seen in the flames.

"It's been quite some time since Riser last came to the Human World." The figure said, his voice masculine as the flames disappeared. He had sleek blonde hair and blue eye's, wearing a nicely colored red suit, with a white undershirt and black dress shoes. The white undershirt was unbuttoned a bit at the top, revealing just a bit of his chest.

The man looked around, before he laid his eye's on Rias. Oka watched and saw Rias glare at the man. "Rias, it's been quite some time since we last saw one another."

"What do you want Riser?" Rias asked coldly, as the now named Riser walked forward a bit.

"Our marriage has been rescheduled, has it not? It'd be best for us to visit the marriage hall and make sure everything is prepared. It'd be best for us to not waste time." Riser said, roughly grabbing onto Rias' arm. Oka easily felt anger come over him. Rias however, stood her ground.

"Wait, who's this douchebag?" Issei asked, confused at the situation.

"This gentleman is Lord Riser Phenex, the third son of the Phenex clan, and fiancee to the current hieress to the Gremory clan." Grayfia explained.

"Wait, so that means...he's marrying Rias!?"

"That is correct. Lord Riser and Lady Rias have been engaged for quite some time now."

Riser and Rias had taken a seat on one of the couches, Riser's arm over her shoulder.

"Ah, the tea made by Rias' Bishop is superb." Riser said with a small smile, as Akeno gave a small bow while Oka stood next to the couch.

"Thank you for the compliment, sir." Her tone sounded nice, but underneath it, you could easily hear the hatre. Riser's hand gentle caressed Rias' thigh, which made Oka have to clench his fists tightly, so tight he drew blood. Finally having enough, Rias brushed off his hand before standing.

"Have you already forgotten, Riser. I have no intention of marrying someone as vile as you are." Rias said, her darkened glare still on Riser.

"Yes, you said that before, but this marriage itself is for the best and future of our race as Devils. Riser said as he continued to relax on the couch. "That's what this whole marriage was made for. Are you willing to put your own needs before those of your own race?" Riser asked.

"This has nothing to do with the better of our race and you damn well know it!" Rias yelled out. "Besides...I'm willing to take a husband."

"Lovely, then let us go to the-"

"But my husband will be of my choice! Even those from the old Noble Clans are allowed that right, correct?" Rias questioned with crossed arms. Riser gave an annoyed sigh, before standing up and forcing Rias to look at him using his hand to grab her chin.

"Listen up, Rias. I will only say this once more. The future of the Devil Race is on the line with this marriage. Putting such idiotic thoughts out will only cause trouble for not only you but the entire Gremory clan. In this case, I will take you to the Underworld with me, even if I have to kill every last member of your peerage." Riser said, his eye's glowing orange, while Rias' began to glow crimson red.

The rest of Rias' peerage looked over to Oka, to see him glaring at Riser, as a dark red aura surrounded him, giving off nothing but killing intent. Just as Oka was about to move forward, Grayfia beat him to it.

"If I may." She stepped forward. "Lady Rias, if you wish to continue to argue against the engagement, then there is one alternative you can take."

"I know that already. If it's a Rating Game, then I'll say it now. I agree and accept." Rias said, shocking Grayfia a bit.

"A Rating Game?" Issei question.

"It's a game played by the Devils. A king and his or her peerage will have battle with another King and his or her peerage." Akeno explained.

"In normal cases, only matured Devils may play in the games, but-"

"When it comes to family matters such as this, it's allowed." Rias finished with crossed arms. "If it truly is the only option, then I have no problem with it."

"Then so be it, but I must ask, is this little group the most of your peerage?"

"So what if they are?" Rias asked.

"Hahahahahahaha, then this shall be a cake walk." Riser then snapped his fingers. A magic circle appeared on the floor. From within it appeared 15 women. Oka looked them all over, and felt that they all had a bit of power, but not all of them were that high in power. "Unlike you I have a complete set." Riser said proudly, but Rias shook her head.

"It means nothing. Ever heard the saying quality over quantity?" Rias asked, making Riser glare at her.

"He has 15, and they're all hot as hell...why can't I be this guy!" Issei yelled before he began to ball his eye's out. Oka could only facepalm at the boys stupidity.

"Rias, why is your servant looking at me and weeping uncontrollably?" Riser asked.

"Because his dream is to have a harem." Rias said with a sigh and facepalm.

"Ewww, what a total barbarian." One of the girls in Riser's peerage said in disgust.

"Is that so? Yubeluna."

"Yes, Lord Riser." One of the woman walked forward. Riser grabbed the back of her head, before making out with her. Rias looked at him in disgust, while Issei watched in jealousy. Riser soon stood behind Yubeluna, before roughly grabbing and massaging one of her breasts.

"You'll never have this, boy. You'll never even be close to Riser. You'll always just be a low-class Devil." Riser said with a smirk, as Issei clenched his fists.

"Shut up! With due time, I'll grow hella strong, become a High-class Devil, and then have my own hare-" Issei stopped as everyone felt the high level of killing intent filling the room. Everyone turned to see Oka standing still, hair shadowing his eye's as a dark red aura surrounded him, leaking and flowing across the entire room.

"Rias, my dear, what is wrong with your ser-"

-**How dare you?- **Everyone heard the deepness in his voice, as it sounded like there was two voices speaking at the same time. Oka slowly looked up to see his eye's had changed, now black and red. His pupil was slit now, as just the force of his aura created cracks in the floor below them.

"Excuse me?"

-**You dare stand there, engaged to my King, Rias Gremory, and have the audacity to kiss another woman in front of her and myself...you don't deserve her...you don't deserve anything...but death**-

"How dare you!? Mira, show this weakling some manners!"

Another of the girls stepped forward, a staff in hand. She rushed Oka, striking for his head. As it hit his head however, the staff broke in two upon contact, shocking all in the room. Oka clenched his right fist as black flames surrounded it, before he punched the girl so hard, she flew threw the wall.

Oka's eye's found Riser once more. As the Devil stared into his eye's, he swore he saw a Fox sadistically smirking behind the blonde Queen.

As Oka was about to send an attack at Riser, Rias ran to his side, forcing him to look at her.

"Oka, calm down. You'll get that chance during the Rating Game." She said in a soothing voice, as Oka kept turning to look at Riser, only for Rias to force him to look at her.

-**I'm gonna kill him...I'm gonna kill him...I'M GONNA KILL HIM!**\- Oka got past Rias and charged at Riser, only for Grayfia to intercept and chop him on the neck. The aura faded away, as he fell limp. Riser still held a bit of fear in his eye's, as he regrouped with his peerage, two others holding the unconscious one Oka had attacked.

"Rias, I'm giving you ten days to train your peerage, we'll meet again at the Rating Game!" Riser said before he and his peerage disappeared.

Grayfia handed Oka over to Rias, who laid him down on the couch.

"I wasn't expecting him to lash out that much. I knew he was serious about helping me with this, but not to this extent." Rias said, as everyone gathered.

"Lady Rias, this is your Queen correct? The one who holds Divine Dividing?" Grayfia asked.

"That's correct? Why?"

"I must warn you...there is something else within him...possibly forcefully sealed within him. It'd be best for you to understand just what it is. I need to inform my Lord of the situation. Good luck, My Lady." Grayfia said with a bow, before disappearing in a magic circle.

"Everyone, get home and packed. We leave at 5 in the morning for training. No excuses. Got it?"

[Yes, President]

Everyone soon left, leaving Rias with Oka. She caressed his cheek, giving him a sad smile as he slept with irritation on his face.

"My Oka...my sweet, sweet Oka." She muttered, placing a soft kiss on his forehead.

* * *

**And so Riser and Oka have met! It would seem Albion isn't the only one sealed within Oka's body, as there is another. Next chapter is the training chapter for the Rating Game. The training will also show the differences when it comes to Rias for this story. Until then...**

**Have a good one!**


	6. Training for her Freedom

**Training for her Freedom!**

**I do apologize for being gone for the last week or two. Took some time off, but hopefully I'll be back on top of things. This chapter will also act as a way to bring Rias and Oka even closer and closer to being together. With that said, let's get started!**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

Lack of sleep. Out of breath. Power drained. All things able to describe Oka at this very moment. On his back, was a large magic infused backpack that was almost as tall as him. His feet trudged through the dirt walkway they were all on. He looked back, seeing everyone else in the same situation. Rias and Akeno were the two closest to him, also with magic infused backpacks just like the rest. Down at the very bottom was a dead looking Issei who was most defiitely doing the worst.

He watched as both Kiba and Koneko pass the Pawn, with Koneko's bag being bigger than everyone else's entirely. What else would you expect from the rook. The second largest bag was the one Oka had, who felt his legs about to give in. They were near buckling, before he finally fell over, only able to keep himself from hitting face first using his hands. Training all through the previous night with Albion definitely caused Oka major fatigue throughout his body. Now showing or speaking of it was a mistake, seeing as Rias quickly got to his side.

Her eye's gave a faint glow, as they widened in shock.

"Oka, your magic power is very low. Why didn't you tell me?" Rias asked, as she took the magic off of the bag over his back, before she took it off.

-I...I need to be...stronger...so we can win...having you worry about me...wasn't needed-

"Nonsense. Now I'm gonna have to let you sit out on the first day of training." Rias said, turning to Akeno who just reached the two. "I'll be going ahead with Oka, make sure everyone else reaches the manor." Akeno nodded, as Rias helped Oka up the rest of the way up the mountain, her magic infused bag off as well now. Once they reached the manor, Rias quickly got Oka to the men's room, where she laid Oka down on the closest bed.

-Rias, seriously...I'm fine-

"No you're not. Do not force me to order you to rest. Just listen to me, okay?" Rias said, as she softly laid his head on the pillow, giving him a soft smile. "I'll check on you later, yes?" Oka looked down, before nodding. Rias gave him another smile, before placing a delicate kiss on his forehead. Oka visibly blushed as she walked out the door and he took off his top, before he felt sleep overtake him.

.

.

.

**Power is what you seek, brat...channel your anger...and let me out!**

.

.

.

Oka quickly sat up from his bed, sweat pouring down his face, as he looked around, before noticing his surroundings. It was just the mens bedroom. He looked down to see red, near orange fur, slowly disappearing from his arms. He visibly shook in fright, before they finally disappeared. He slowly got out of bed, feeling re-engergized. He got to the window, noticing it was only about noon. Quickly placing his top back on, Oka walked out of the manor and to the backyard, where everyone else was.

Rias took notice of Oka, as he walked over.

"Oka? Are you already feeling better?" She asked in concern, before Oka gave her a small smile.

-No, I'm fine now. Just a little rest was all I needed, thank you-

Rias smiled his way, as they both turned and watched as Kiba and Issei tried trained with swords. Keyword, tried. Issei was failing miserably, showing swords wasn't his strong suit. The two quickly ended the sparing match, with Issei on the floor, his training sword broken.

"Oka, you know how to wield a sword correct? Why not have a sparing match with Kiba?" Rias suggested, as Oka slowly stepped forward.

-Very well. Just know that I don't hold back- He stated, as his sword appeared from a magic circle. -Besides, I don't use training swords- He stated, making Kiba chuckle as he summoned a sword of his own.

"That's fine, just no strikes that could cause severe damage, understood?" Both young men nodded towards their King, as she gave the go ahead. Kiba lunged first, going for an overhead strike. Oka followed Kiba's blade as he moved his own to block the strike. The two blades clashed, causing sparks to fly. Oka moved the blade in an overhead manner, moving Kiba's sword with it, before kicking the blade to the side. Kiba looked in shock, as Oka precisely swung his blade upward, forcing Kiba to back away.

Oka didn't give Kiba any time to comprehend, as he rushed forward. Kiba rolled to the left, picking up his sword in the process, to dodge the strike from Oka. The blonde queen turned quickly to block a Evestrike from Kiba. Before Kiba's very eye's, he watched as Oka summoned a second sword. Kiba had to jump back once again, as Oka swiped low with the second sword. Oka didn't let up however, as he rushed forward, going on an onslaught of strikes with his blades, Kiba dodging each with perfection.

Kiba was caught off guard when Oka stabbed one of his blades into the ground, causing the earth the shake. It forced Kiba to use his blade to keep himself upright, before he noticed Oka throw his second sword as if it were a dagger. Kiba rolled off to the side, turning to see the blade sticking out of a tree, the pointed end coming out of the other side.

Kiba could see it now. It was training, yes, but it was being done as if it were an actual battle. An opponent wouldn't give you an opportunity to gather your bearings. If they saw the chance to take you out, they'd take it.

"Oka definitely isn't letting up, it seems." Akeno stated, as they all watched the sparring match.

"It's obvious he's been trained for battle. Where and how, I have no idea unfortunately." Rias muttered to herself, watching her Queen's movements with interest. He was moving as if the blades were apart of his own body. To dual-wield as well was a feature in it's own. The technique seen would be called water dancing. A technique not many sword wielders have been able to use. Only a handful throughout history have been recorded to use such a technique. To see her Queen able to use such a technique brought a small smile to her face. Even then, she still had to wonder, just what did he go through to learn it.

Everyone's attention was brought back to the match, to see Oka on his back, sword in hand. Kiba was above, continuing to hit Oka with his own blade as the Queen blocked with his blade. Finally, Kiba got through when his sword broke through Oka's. The Queen tossed away the broken blade, as Kiba held his own at Oka's throat.

"Yield?" He asked, as Oka held his hands up. He grew a small smirk. Before Kiba could comprehend it, Oka went up into what could be considered a handstand, wrapping his legs around Kiba's arm. He twisted his own body, taking Kiba down with him, disarming Kiba and taking the blade in his own hand. Oka easily got back to his feet, now pointing the sword at Kiba's throat. With him though, he had the sword poking Kiba's neck. Any sudden movements from the knight would cause a cut.

Seeing he had no other choice, Kiba sighed as he put his hands up.

"I yield."

Oka slowly pulled the sword back, before giving out a hand. Kiba accepted it, as Oka helped him to his feet. The two turned to see the rest of the group walking over. Both were handed a bottle of water, Kiba by Koneko and Oka by Rias.

"Well done, both of you. Oka, if you were to grade Kiba on his performance, what would you give? Being my second in command, I trust your judgement." Rias asked, as Oka took a few big gulps of water.

-Overall, I'd say a C going by a grading scale. Like every knight he has speed, but that speed is useless if his opponent is faster or can follow his movements. Not only that, but his defense isn't the best. If he were able to face someone like me, who has both speed and power, and the strength were used against him, he wouldn't be able to continue for much longer. Or against a magic user, with low reflexes and defenses, that spells disaster for him-

Rias took in every word her Queen spoke, as did Kiba.

"I see, I'll keep it in mind when it comes to training." Rias stated.

-If I could make a suggestion, President- Rias raised an eyebrow, her interest now peeked. -I could hold a sparring match with everyone, that way I can help give you an insight on what they need to work on-

"Are you sure? I don't want you overworking yourself, and I already had to have you rest from low magic levels." Rias voiced her concerns, which made Oka smile slightly.

-It won't a problem. Besides, if it comes down to magic, it would really just be against you and Akeno. Besides, I'm apart of this family just as much as everyone else, so I need to do everything I can to help- Rias grew a smile at the words spoken by Oka. It was clear to see he was definitely warming up to everyone now, and not just her.

"Alright then. It would help me finish up everyone's training regime's. Let's get started!"

~~~ The Next Day ~~~

The previous day, Oka had did as he suggested. He held a sparring match with everyone in Rias' peerage, all except Asia of course. Asia was no fighter, but Oka still suggested what could be done for her power to increase.

When it came to Koneko, she was basically the opposite of Kiba. She held the power and defenses, but her speed was incredibly lacking. If her opponents wanted to, they could simply tire her out. Her training would focus on upping her speed to as fast as possible. There was more, but that was talked about in private with Rias.

Due to certain circumstances, Oka could sense the entirety of people's souls and just what they are. He asked in private of Koneko's other powers, the one's she has sealed away from herself. Rias simply told him if he wanted to know, he'd have to ask Koneko herself.

With Akeno, she was definitely powerful with magic, as Bishop's are known to good with. But with the right training, her magic could become even more powerful. He had to ask once again about Akeno's heritage as he could sense the Fallen Angel within her, but as the same with Koneko, he recieved the same response. He had seen her use it very rarely, telling him that she knew she could use it, but something was holding her back from using all of her power.

With Issei, there was a lot to think about. His speed, defenses, and strength all needed work, as well as the power of his sacred gear. Oka had stated that he would need the most training out of everyone. It would be best for Akeno and Koneko to handle his training, seeing as he is mainly a magic and hand-to-hand combat type.

For Rias, she knew her wrongs and just what she needed to work on. Her level of power when it came to the Power of Destruction was no where near her brothers, and it would possibly take decades of hard work. But, she would have to do as much training as possible to increase her level of power. Even then, she'd also need to work on stamina and power control in order to last longer in battle.

For Oka himself, he needed to continue his training with Albion, in order to increase his contol of the Divine Dividing's power. There was much more for him to work on, but he decided it would be best to keep that to himself.

Right now, it was around midnight, when Oka suddenly awoke from his slumber. He had begun to hear strange noises coming from out in the forest near the manor. Slowly, he put on some simple clothing as he walked out of the manor and out to the forest. The farther in he got, the louder the sounds got. It began to sound like yelling and something being destroyed. Soon enough, Oka came upon the source of the noise.

There, in a clearing within the forest, stood Rias, still working on her stamina and power control. She was sending out small blasts of the Power of Destruction as tree's. Oka could see she was struggling, as she was covered in dirt, her breathing heavy as her cloths were ragged. Just as she was about to send another blast, she heard his voice, or what could be considered his voice.

-Don't you think you're overdoing it?-

She turned to see him leaning against a tree, what could be considered a playful smirk on his face. Rias turned to fully face him.

"Oka, what are you doing out here? Shouldn't you be in bed?" Rias asked, still breathing heavily.

-I could say the same about you?- He stated as he walked closer. -You were getting at me for overworking myself, and now look at you, doing the exact same thing. I can see it in your eye's, Rias. What's got you so bothered?-

Rias looked down at the ground, a saddened look appeared on her face. When she looked up, she saw concern within the eye's of Oka.

"I-I'm sorry, it's just...the amount of stress that's gotten to me when it comes to this entire engagement has gotten too high. Just the thought of being forced to lay within his bed is enough to make me wanna puke. This entire engagement was started for one reason, a reason kept away from the rest of the Devil society." Oka's eye's were basically telling her to continue. "Years ago, around 7 I think, an incident occured. I've never been able to fully control my powers, and if I get too angry, then it all just bursts out and I can't control what it does. During this incident, I lost control, and accidentily, I ended someone's life because of it."

-Who?"

"Ruval Phenex, the previous hier to the Phenex Clan. I can't even remember what it was that angered me so badly. To try and keep the news of his death on the low, my family and the Phenex family created the engagement, as a way to bring attention away from Ruval's death. ever since, I've regretted it, even if I didn't mean to kill someone. It still happened, and now I'm paying the price for it." Rias said, as tears began to fall down her face.

-So you're telling me there was nothing else they could have done? Come up with some sob story about how he was killed, something. Nothing?-

"That's what I told my parents, but they insisted, said it was there way of making up for my mistake."

-To hell with that!- The raising of his voice startled Rias, as she looked up at his face. His face was growing red with anger, and if her eye's weren't decieving her, his eye's were changing. -So because of something that you couldn't control and didn't want to happen, they force you into some stupid fucking marriage!? I won't stand for it!-

Seeing just how angry he was becoming, Rias took his hands into her own. The warmth he felt from her, slowly brought down his rising anger. His eye's kept to their normal appearance, as he looked down at the ground. Rias gave off a soft giggle, before lifting his head, her blue-green eye's looking into his red.

"It's okay, Oka. We'll defeat Riser in the Rating Game. I don't say that out of arrogance, but confidence. Confidence in my family, and in myself. We'll do as much as we can during our training to make sure we can defeat Riser. Have faith, okay?" Rias said with a soothing voice. The sound of her voice made Oka want to do certain things, things that he hadn't thought about in years, not since...his previous life.

Oka could only nod before Rias placed a soft and delicate kiss on Oka's forehead. Oka lightly blushed, before he suddenly picked Rias up bridal style, causing Rias' face to turn as red as her head.

"O-Oka!? What are you doing!?"

-You need need. You're tired and out of magic power-

Oka walked back to the manor, Rias holding onto him closely. She couldn't put her finger on it, but the feeling in her chest from being held so close by Oka made her feel warm. His warmth made her feel warm inside, and she didn't want to lose that warmth. As Oka reached the girls room, he laid her down as gently as possible onto her bed, before walking out of the room. Rias watched him leave with a small smile, before she felt herself fall into slumber.

* * *

**Very short, yes, but I really wanna get to the Rating Game, where the rage of Oka is going to be unleashed. Some parts of the Rating Game will be different from the show, some will be the same. Until then...**

**Have a good one!**


End file.
